


Inevitable Danger

by danothan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Hard of Hearing Link, Light Angst, Male OC - Freeform, Mute Link, Violence At The Beginning, or is he an oc?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danothan/pseuds/danothan
Summary: Legend says that any male Gerudo born will be destined for danger, lust for power, and destruction. Impa takes a chance on a newborn baby boy; she saves him from his destiny and raises him as her own. The Great Calamity is on the brink. Will the Triforce come together to defeat it? Or will one of our hero's inevitable fate steal him away from the Triforce?





	1. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our fated heroes have the chance to meet each other. No, they do not start off on the right foot.

What if there was an inevitable evil in a world that gleams with peace? What if there was no way of getting around it? Every few generations this evil would arise, bring chaos and destruction to the land, and be defeated by those fated to do so. These fated heroes are cursed to be reincarnated along with the timeline of the malice and it is their job to nurture the land back to health. But what if after all of this, what is seen is that two supposed entities of evil arise? 

Every so often, the malice takes the shape of a human- much like the wise and courageous do. However, this time the malice coexists with its true demon form. Someone who is destined to become the malice is born into the world and from then on, lives in fear of becoming the most feared being in the world. 

It was said that if a male is born into Gerudo, he would be destined to become the king of the people or the guardian of the desert. Of course, this is all legend because there hasn’t been a pure bred Gerudo male in thousands upon thousands of years. But one early spring morning, one is born. And he is destined for misfortune.

“We must do something about the wicked,” the priestess exclaims to the wailing mother. The curse of a male born into the village is casted upon the bearer as well, most often in death by lightening. Nurses line the back of the room after being ordered by the highest of priestesses not to aid the mother in her sorrows. A cloaked mistress is told to take the cursed infant into another room so not to see his mother stripped of life. The silhouette of the mistress on the wall with a bold yellow-green light surrounding it is all she can see, the cavernous building shaking from the strength of the Goddess’ fury striking down on the accused. The mistress clutches the infant to her chest and runs, she runs until she is outside of the building, outside of the city, outside of the confines of the society. She kneels by the pond of the bazaar, cleansing the cursed child, removing the blood from his face and body. She peers down into his golden eyes, his gentle expression swirling from affection and fear. 

“You will be saved from this place,” she whispers to the child and with a snap of her fingers, she and the child vanish. 

_Time._

The kingdom is preparing for the evil that plagues their history, calling on the legends for guidance as preparations are made. The king appoints his daughter as the lead of their attack, along with several warriors from across the land. Expertise varies from flight to heat resistance, incredible strength to healing power, courage to manipulating the power of the goddess Hylia. The one who possesses courage, our hero, is sent to Kakariko Village in order to learn more about the technology bestowed upon him by the Sheikah. 

After a day’s journey, the hero ascends the residence of the elder who will further explain the slate that hangs from his belt. Before entering the doors, he spots a young man, who may be a year or two his senior, who differs from him in complexion and build. His skin is a rich tan in contrast the fair-golden tones of the hero, his stature beats the Hylian’s by at least half a foot, his shoulders broadened and muscles toned from years of maintenance of the ancient abode. 

“Have you arrived from Hyrule Castle?” the young man speaks to the hero with no avail, the hero only spares him a glance and proceeds. Disgruntled and protective, the young man makes his way toward the hero, thoroughly startling him into defense mode. With a familiar sword and shield drawn, the young man jumps back while using his own forearm as his only means of protection- an invisible shield from obvious combat training. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he assures the hero, again to no avail. He only stares with bright blue eyes, his sword wavering out of undetermined fear. This causes the young man to straighten up and take a step back, instantly causing the hero some relief.

“Both of you, come in here.” A voice is heard inside of the residence and as instructed, both men enter. The elder of Kakariko is perched on her throne, signaling to the young man to kneel before he approaches, the hero remains standing but sheathes his sword and stores his shield.

“I’ll have you know that the hero does not speak in our tongue, young one, for he is hard of hearing and silent. Stand and greet him properly.” Thank the goddess that the room was dim because the young man’s face was set ablaze from embarrassment and shame. He does as he’s told with a sheepish, yet charming smile.

 _“I apologize for my actions, I ask your forgiveness.”_ The young man signs properly, finally receiving a reaction from the hero. It is miniscule- the elder didn’t warn him that he was stoic as well.

 _“Forgiveness granted.”_ The hero responds coldly before his attention turns to the elder once more. The young man felt a hole being burned into the side of his head from the elder because of his visual response; his nostrils flared out of instinctive anger, his dark red brows furrowing into a scowl. How incredibly rude of this stranger to treat him this way. 

“Tali, that’s enough. You got your forgiveness, at ease. As for you, Link, treat my apprentice with more respect. You may learn a thing or two from him.” The elder’s voice was sharp and concise, earning a nod in acknowledgement from the hero and a smirk from the apprentice. 

“I’ve made sure the both of you would meet each other before I set Link off on his new quest, listen closely.” The elder goes on to explain a journey planned for the hero to visit Zora’s Domain in order to acquire insight into their healing methods and natural gift of travel by water. Two areas the two young men are not familiar with. However, one inquiry remains.

“Why have we been paired together, Lady Impa? Why couldn’t this have been assigned to another Sheikah warrior?” Although the young man grew up in the tribe of the ancient people, he acknowledges his natural resistance to heat, his ethnic roots to a land he is banished from.

“Because you both represent two parts of a spiritual trinity. Your destiny relies on each other.” The hero is taken back, as well as the young apprentice- for different reasons, of course. The two would accept their journey and set out for the domain when the sun starts to rise. The pair travel along a path known to the heroes that came before them, aiding them in their steps to fulfilling an inevitable legacy.


	2. Tell Me About Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two heroes decide to camp out along the way to Zora's Domain.

The sun begins to set upon the pair of fated travelers. One is gathering firewood while the other is preparing their pot for a much desired supper. The young Gerudo credits the Hylian for his resourcefulness and hunting skills. If it were up to the eldest, the two of them would be eating a hearty salad of wild mixed greens. In this most opportune situation, they were going to indulge in premium meats glazed with honey and spices. 

After there is enough firewood to last them through the night, the Gerudo sits on the stump opposite of the hero. He studies the cold expression across from him, noting how the Hylian doesn’t bother to look up. He only focuses on his task at hand. Of course, there is a physical reason why. The Gerudo must remind him constantly not to take this as the Hylian being rude. But his curiosity is peaked.

 _“You don’t converse much, I see.”_ The signs come naturally now that he’s gotten some practice over the course of the day. The hero glances up, simply nods, then returns to his task. Disgruntled, the Gerudo frowns and tries to provoke a reaction. _“Lack of conversation is the indicator of a dull personality.”_

 _“Persistence in conversation is an indicator of lack of wisdom.”_ The hero responds without missing a beat, leaving the eldest in disbelief. His temper has always been short, this time proving to be no different.

 _“I’d rather lack wisdom than be dull.”_ The Gerudo’s nostrils began to flare as his signs become bigger, the Hylian simply arching a brow in response. The younger proceeds to place the meat into the pot, his response forming behind his eyes. At least there was a process the eldest could observe.

 _“To each his own.”_ Although it was still an insult, the young Gerudo began to smirk. There was now emotion present in the young warrior’s face. Tension in his eyebrows. His lips pursed together. A slight flare to his nostrils. Fire behind his eyes. This is what the eldest wanted.

 _“There. You’re not as dull now.”_ A low rumble rolls through his chest as he laughs, eyes wicked with mischief. The hero appears to be more annoyed. Perfect.

_“Do you always insist on bothering others to get what you want?”_

_“Maybe. Normal people like to engage in conversation to avoid being bothered.”_ There is an emphasis on ‘normal’ that causes anger to flash across piercing blue eyes.

 _“I don’t go around indecently sharing my every thought like ‘normal’ people.”_ This was meant to be a direct shot at the young Gerudo but instead of reacting negatively, his smile only grew. That made the Hylian fume. _“What is so amusing?”_

 _“You’re not dull after all. You’re quite feisty.”_ There is an exaggeration on the Gerudo’s choice of describer for the hero. If it weren’t for the warm glow of the fire, he would’ve suspected that the Hylian was flustered. With a flip of the meat in the pot, the accused party was again focused on his task of preparing dinner. The eldest doesn’t miss the way teeth gnaw at in the inside of a trained lower lip, keeping it from rolling over into a pout. There’s an internal struggle to give into a childish inclination. Just a bit more probing… _“I bet you actually have quite the temper, young one. It’s a shame that I can’t see those supple features of yours truly show some anger.”_ Suddenly, the hero’s cooking utensil was clattering against the plate set aside for later.

 _“You wouldn’t be able to handle my anger, arrogant one.”_ The Hylian’s signs were harsher than before but there was still control in his body. The Gerudo simply shrugs this claim off.

 _“How will I know if I never see it? Test me.”_ A command. The eldest had no problem throwing this out. He was confident in his own ability to endure and deflect ill feelings toward him. The Hylian looked as if he was ready to attack but his incredible willpower kept him still. However, he nods. The Gerudo eagerly awaits his next move; would he be inclined to chew him out? Or even most thrilling, engage him in physical combat? He heard that the hero was the strongest guard in Hyrule, a child prodigy. That’s why he was so trusted to be the Princess’ personal guard. Maybe the Gerudo bit off more than he could chew. He would have to grin and bear it regardless. 

The Hylian lifts his utensil off of the plate, causing the eldest to flinch out of instinct. He braced himself. But the utensil returned to the meat. The prongs slid through easily and released the meal just as smooth onto the plate. The hero then turned away from the Gerudo and began to eat. Confusion filled the eldest man before he truly realized what the other was doing. 

“Dammit.” The Gerudo grumbles before reaching out to tap the Hylian on the shoulder, only to be met with a glare that could strike fear into the heart of the deadliest of monsters. This was a glare that he wished to never see again. At least, he didn’t want it to be directed toward him. He backs off just as fast, his arms crossing over his grumbling stomach. It takes the eldest a few moments to realize that he truly wasn’t going to receive any food unless peace was made. He was skilled in instigating but not in defusing his own wrongdoing. 

Fifteen minutes pass. The Hylian has eaten all that he can but there was still enough left for his companion. He is tempted to force the rest down out of spite but would it be worth the stomachache he would experience during the night? Guilt was also beginning to set in. He could sense that the other party was growing anxious; there was an absence behind him, an indicator that he was pacing. Perhaps he was looking for something else to eat? That didn’t sit well with the hero. The elder who sent him out on this quest would be most disappointed in him for this action. With an audible sigh, he turns around and places the plate on the tree stump that was occupied by the Gerudo. When he turns, however, he’s met with the silhouette of something truly intimidating. Long, red hair loose around his face and shoulders. A prominent nose accented by the glow of the campfire, along with rippling muscles along his back. Golden eyes that lit up with pride. Reminiscent of the legends he heard as a child. A Gerudo king. The older man turned around fully and smiled, a gentler one than before. The Hylian silently admitted defeat. Once the Gerudo returned to his seat and indulged in the meal prepared for him, the silent hero no longer underestimated what he was paired with. Deep within those gold eyes that bore into him, there was power. A power that was feared by his own people. A power he knew he could not fight alone. A power that he would need to rely on for survival in his trials as the Champion of Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm totally not trying to insinuate that link should've had a companion in botw... not at all...


	3. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power and courage intertwine for the first time.

The remnants of a long, cold night bite at the young Gerudo’s bones as he and the Hylian Champion trek their way through the winding roads of Ruto Mountain. Missing the beautiful architecture of Zora’s Domain is difficult from their vantage point; the light blue scales and luminous stone make the small village glow in the overcast conditions of the morning, the sound of the waterfalls sooth the busiest of minds, the wildlife is unlike anything seen around Necluda. The sight was breathtaking for the older of the two. The eldest climbs atop of small boulder to admire the Domain for a few moments in silence, his golden eyes growing wide with excitement the more he took everything in. It was true that he’d never left Kakariko, the wise sage explained this to the Hylian before they departed. 

“Be patient with him, Link. He doesn’t have as much worldly experience as you do. Let him take his time.” These were the last words the Hylian would have to take into account before spending time with this stranger, for a lack of better words.

The younger man was settled on a stoop nearby, half staring off into space and half staring at his companion. This Gerudo perplexed him; never in his relatively short life has he ever met someone so physically intimidating but so gentle with everything he did. Yes, the two of them experienced a tiff the night before over dinner. However, the Hylian understood that this test was not performed out of malice but rather out of curiosity. He spent most of the night awake, replaying the actions of their argument and reconciliation. Maybe the Gerudo was indeed trying to annoy him and test his limits. Or maybe the Gerudo did truly want to get to know the silent Hylian, not as a warrior but as a person. No one ever wanted to get to know the Champion for who he was, they only ever cared about the sword and shield on his back. This older man seemed different. This entire adventure was a test for the Champion. Would he be able or willing to let his guard down? Why has no one before tried the same thing this new companion did? The princess certainly did not pay him this much attention… 

_“Hey, earth to Link. You with me?”_ The signs of the Gerudo startled the Hylian out of his trance, causing the younger to release a noise that shocked the elder. _“Didn’t mean to scare you.”_ The signs came with a genuine frown.

_“I’m fine.”_ The Hylian stands up from his seat then sets out of their path again, actively pushing away all of his prior thoughts. There was no need to get his hopes up.

The Gerudo is tempted to stop the Hylian in his tracks and before that voice of consciousness tells him to stop, his large tanned hand is grabbing a smaller shoulder. This, of course, is met with a quick swat from the opposing party, his head swiveling around to reveal an expression that the elder had not experienced yet. Strong eyebrows were furrowed together and full lips were tense but there was panic behind those bright blue eyes. A war was happening behind the warrior’s façade. 

_“Don’t lie. What’s wrong?”_ The elder crossed his arms over his broad chest while eyeing the Champion, not in a way that was meant to scare him but in a way to show that they weren’t moving until he received an answer.

_“Nothing. Let’s go, we’re almost there.”_ However, neither of them move.

_“I told you not to lie.”_ The Gerudo’s actions were growing harsh, reflecting his lack of patience.

_“I’m not lying.”_

_“Yes, you are. You’re a bad liar.”_

_“You don’t even know me enough to make such assertions.”_

_“I don’t have to. Your face is red. Telltale sign of a liar.”_ This causes the Hylian to reach up to press cool fingertips to his cheek; it was true. The warmth that radiated off of his cheek led him to lower his hand quickly and turn away. A large hand waved to grab his attention again. _“We’re not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”_

A moment passes to allow the Hylian Champion to process. Eventually, he caves under the powerful gaze that has yet to waver from him. 

_“Last night at dinner. You were trying to provoke me.”_ The Hylian starts with shaky hands; he could easily blame the cool air for this. The Gerudo doesn’t say anything. _“I understood that as you trying to get to know me. Not as you being rude. Am I correct?”_

_“Yes.”_ Tension releases from the elder’s shoulders, he had not realized that he was holding it.

_“Why?”_

_“What do you mean, why?”_

_“Why were you trying to get to know me?”_

A loud sigh escapes from the Gerudo. Golden eyes shift around out of nervous habit as his dark red brows furrow, indicating to the Hylian that he’s piecing together a response. He still does not expect one of substance. He still can not believe this is truly the case.

_“Lady Impa sent us on this journey together. This is a long way from home and I did not want to travel with someone who I don’t understand. I want to know who you are, Link. I need to know if I can trust you. And I’d like to think that you would want to know if you could trust me.”_

The two men remain standing where they are, both mentally processing everything. Blue eyes hold golden ones for a long time before anything else is said.

_“I do not believe Impa would have sent us together if she felt as though we couldn’t trust each other.”_ A cold, calculated response like this was all the Hylian knew. Lack of emotion was his initial instinct.

_“I don’t give a damn who sent us out here, I need to assess people for myself!”_ The fiery Gerudo was starting to grow annoyed again. This took the Hylian aback. 

_“I understand. I…”_

The dams were about to break behind the younger man’s eyes. He had not realized that his breathing was irregular until it began to catch in his throat. What was happening to him? He would’ve never displayed such a thing in front of the Royal Guard. But standing in front of this larger Gerudo man whose eyes bore through him, he felt something start to awaken inside of him. A transfer of power bred strong emotions within the Hylian. Unknowingly, something cold was against his cheek. He prayed to Hylia that it was a rain droplet. 

_“Link…”_

The Gerudo felt the urge to reach out to the young man in front of him. Dealing with other people’s emotions scared him to death but in this instance, he could not bear to witness this pain. The larger man felt courage course through his veins rather than the impulsivity he often acted on. Impulse told him leave. Courage made him stay. And take a step closer to his companion. To extend a hand to brush away the tear that fell upon that warmed cheek. To grab onto the Champion when he tried to shy away. To look him in the eye and tell him…

_“It’s okay. Let it out.”_

And the Hylian did. This weak display would haunt him for a split second but the Gerudo acted with tenderness. His strong arms enveloped the smaller man on that cliff of Ruto Mountain. The cold air did not deter them. They stood there for what felt like hours, silently and mutually understanding each other for the first time since they met. The Champion is the first to pull away but he does not do this fully; only enough for the taller man to read his signs.

_“No one has ever tried to know me. They know a Champion.”_

_“I want to know Link. I know the Champion and frankly, he bores me.”_

This elicits a soft laugh from the Hylian. While brief, it does lighten the mood around the two heroes.

_“Thank you, Tali.”_

This is the first time the Hylian Champion refers to his companion by name. Mostly because it feels wrong. Deep within him, the Hylian knows this name was not meant for the Gerudo. While this reference feels wrong at the pit of his stomach, the older man simply smiles at the younger.

_“You’re welcome. Now we can carry onto Zora’s Domain, yes?”_ The natural mischief in the Gerudo’s eyes returns with ease, causing the Hylian much relief. 

The pair then finish their journey to the Domain of healing. During their time in the presence of the Zora princess and Champion, the Hylian and Gerudo get along as if they’ve known each other their entire lives. The bond is alarming at first. However, in that moment atop of the mountain, their fates intertwined. Whether they knew it or not, the two of them would now be inseparable in their fight against the Calamity. The Hylian Champion and the Gerudo now set their course of travel for Hyrule Castle, where the two will be briefed on their journey out west to the land of flight. There is much work to be done but for the first time, the Hylian and the Gerudo have something they've never had before: someone they can call their friend.


	4. Fear of the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes make their way to Hyrule Castle and face one of their most challenging obstacles yet.

The trek to Hyrule Castle is one unlike the Gerudo or the Hylian have ever made. Although the Champion is accustomed to the journey from his favorite Domain in Hyrule, he is socially exhausted from communicating with his companion. Yes, he has enjoyed having a friend to speak to during the long hours but _goddess_ , it took a lot more out of him than he expected. His companion received the hint once they got closer to the castle walls that the Hylian had reached his limit and respected his wishes. The distance from Zora’s Domain is what does the eldest in; his muscles are tight and aching as they cross the threshold into the main entrance of Castle Town. However, he goes numb the moment he is seen by those who reside within its walls. The Hylian notices a change of pace to his left and accommodates for what he perceives as culture shock. But it is far worse than the Champion expects. A tug on the shorter one’s sleeve causes him to stop in his tracks, easing his own aching feet for a moment. The look the Hylian is met with nearly breaks him.

_“Everyone is staring at me as if I’m the devil himself.”_ Tired yet frantic golden eyes hold steely blues as the pair stands by a column, a vantage point that allows for an observation such as this.

_“They’ve never seen anyone like you before.”_ The younger hopes to reassure his newfound friend. The last thing he wanted was for him to feel uncomfortable but this is something he should’ve considered before entering the town. Every child of Castle Town is taught the legend of the male born to the Gerudo and what he is destined for. Small children are being shielded by their parents, who offer their own glares to hide the terror behind their eyes. Shop keeps close their doors; the guards stand a bit straighter. If the Hylian could take this all in within the couple of seconds it took for him to become aware of his surroundings, he could only imagine what the Gerudo saw and felt. 

_“This was a bad idea, Link. I want to go home.”_ These words are accompanied by a defensive step back toward the exit of the town. Without thinking, the Champion reaches out to grab his tanned wrist with enough strength to hold him in place.

_“You’re coming into the castle.”_ The Hylian signs harshly but the animosity is not meant for his companion. The receiving party understands this but still hesitates to move. 

_“I… I’m scared of these people.”_ Words never spoken by the Gerudo. The elder of the two has always been the one to ignite fear in others but this fear was through combat only. Needless to say, the Sheikah trained him well and his natural build made him intimidating in a fight. However, he has never felt like he could not overcome an obstacle like this one. Everyone around him had pre-conceived notions about who he was and what he would do - they wanted him gone. In that moment, he did not know what they would do to him if he ventured further. The fear of the unknown was present on both sides. 

_“I’ll protect you. No matter what.”_ Words that have been spoken by the Hylian numerous times. The younger pledged to protect the princess of Hyrule and made this clear to her on many occasions. He never felt like it was received with genuine intent. Not until now. The Gerudo man who stood in front of him, hunched over and shaking like a scolded child, believed in him. Physically, it did not show because his posture did not change. However, that ever so present fire behind those golden eyes reignited with courage; courage that he received from the Hylian.

_“You don’t have to.”_ Both of them realized this was a test but the younger was quick to flash a wicked smirk, much like the Gerudo’s from that first night they spent together.

_“I know.”_ With a quick action, the Hylian’s smaller hand was grasping onto a larger one and guiding him into a town that prides itself on being strong. The Champion saw through all of that within the few seconds it took them to move into and amongst the crowd. The looks from the townspeople were just as sour and cold as before but this did not deter the Hylian from his goals: make his friend feel safe and get into the castle unscathed. 

The walk from the town square to the castle doors felt longer than their trek across the Lanayru Wetlands. Everything moved in slow motion for the eldest; he caught onto every shift in emotion from those who saw him with the Hylian Champion. The progression was the following: recognition of what he was, disgust in response to the Gerudo’s presence, shock from the fact that their own Champion was holding hands with him, and lastly confusion as to why any of this was happening. This alone made the Gerudo grin to himself as they made their way past the guards of the castle but the eldest still felt off once he took a step inside. The two men met with the princess and the king of Hyrule, an act that had been described as the highest honor by the sage the eldest grew up with. He was treated with the upmost respect within castle walls but an energy churned within the pit of his stomach. This energy was not negative or positive. This force did not sway him to act any differently. As he was guided through the hallways lined in deep red carpets with golden trim, the Gerudo felt a sense of himself lingering within the walls. Nostalgia. 

“Is everything alright, Tali?” The young princess is the one to grab his attention as he unknowingly stands in front of the door leading to the basement, staring off into space. 

“Oh… yes. My apologies, Princess.” The eldest has to clear his throat before continuing, it had been a few days since he spoke verbally. He glances around quickly to locate the Champion before continuing, his tone coming across as shy if anything. “I’m afraid that lack of sleep has begun to take over my mind.”

“We’ll be having you and Link stay overnight before you both head off to Tabantha. Would you like me to show you to your quarters for the evening?” The sweet concern of the princess’ voice was enough to bring a light blush to the Gerudo’s cheeks. Every rumor he had ever heard from the Sheikah turned out to be true; she truly did have beauty of Hylia herself. The eldest nodded his head once to avoid an inevitable crack in his voice. The pair then set off to catch up with the Champion, the king, and a few other guards before an inquiry came up.

“What was that room back there, by the way?” The Gerudo made a point to speak aloud and sign when the Champion was around, just so he wouldn’t feel left out of the conversation. The Hylian acknowledges the gesture then falls back into his stoic nature.

“The castle basement. No one has been down there in ages.” The princess did not give the courtesy of letting her guard know her response. Another rumor confirmed about the princess.

“I wonder why no one has been in the basement in so long…” The Gerudo inquired aloud and with his hands, the latter in hopes of sparking a potential conversation with the Champion later on in the night. The younger received the hint and discreetly nodded. The rest of the evening went on as normal; dinner, polite chatter, and an eventual dismissal for the two men to bathe and prepare for bed. After the two were clean and ready for bed, it was no surprise that they ended up in each other’s presence again. The elder was sitting on the floor of the Champion’s designated room in the castle, idly twirling his damp red waves between two fingers. The Champion sat on the edge of his bed, his own wet blonde looks framing his tired but lovely face. 

_“She really doesn’t sign for you? I’m sure she knows how to.”_ The elder inquires with disdain in his actions, his nostrils flaring out of irritation. The younger simply nods. _“That’s quite rude of her. Being pretty doesn’t give anyone an excuse to be mean.”_

_“There’s a lot there, Tali. I don’t wish to speak of it further.”_ The Hylian looks defeated, as if he’s mulled this over in his brain a million times. The Gerudo knows that he has. But alas, they drop the topic altogether. A comfortable silence consumes the space until…

_“So… the basement.”_ The Gerudo tilts his head curiously while glancing up at the younger. 

_“What about it?”_

_“What’s down there? I’m sure you know!”_ The elder rises to his knees and shifts closer to the younger, his hands reaching out to hold onto either side of the Hylian to maintain his balance. The position initially startles the Champion but he should expect this much intimacy from his companion at this point. There _was_ a dunking incident when they went swimming at the Domain that resulted in a lot of physical contact and the Hylian being flustered for an amount of time that he would never admit to the attacking party.

_“I’ve never been.”_ The meek Hylian simply signs and glances away. He knew what he was doing. A light finger jab against his chest makes him look into those golden eyes again. 

_“You’re teasing, you still know what’s there. Don’t make me force it outta ya.”_ The Gerudo was revving up for another playful assault; the corners of his lips curved over sharp teeth, his thick red brows furrowing ever so slightly, his eyes lighting up mischievously. The Hylian does not respond. _“Come on, Link…”_

_“I told you what I’ve seen, which is nothing.”_

_“But you haven’t told me what you know.”_ Suddenly, large hands were gripping the smaller boy’s sides. A noise that neither of them have ever experienced escapes the Hylian and causes the elder to continue his ministrations. The sound of the Champion’s laughter was unusual at first but it only made the Gerudo laugh as well; the two of them laughed and swatted at each other like old friends until tears threatened to fall from pale lashes. 

_“Okay, okay! I’ll tell you, stop it!”_ The Hylian has difficulty catching his breath from the fit of laughter to communicate properly but his companion got the hint, his wicked smile remaining as he continues to rest his hands on the younger’s waist. _“Apparently, the basement is haunted by some old deity. No one is quite sure of what it is but legends say that the Great Calamity resides there.”_

_“The enemy is in the basement? Let’s go knock it out then.”_ The elder is enthusiastic as the Hylian sighs quietly.

_“That’s not how it works. It’s still dormant.”_

_“Let’s wake it up!”_

_“No!”_

_“You’re no fun.”_ The Gerudo sits down on the floor again and crosses his arms over his chest, his lips falling into a childish pout. The younger is affected by the loss of contact and without thinking, he slides onto the floor to sit in front of his companion and reaches out to poke that extended lower lip to get that attention back. _His_ attention.

_“I’d rather not die tonight. Is that alright with you?”_ The Hylian has become more comfortable with being himself around the older man. Gold meets blue for a long time before anything else is said.

_“I wouldn’t mind dying tonight. It would be okay… but only if you were by my side.”_

The Hylian and the Gerudo spent the night in each other’s presence. This moment would set the tone for the rest of their evening and the rest of their journey together. They fall asleep together, wake up together, and set their course for the land of flight. Our heroes venture on to learn aerial techniques to defend themselves against the dormant energy looming beneath their feet. However, our Gerudo hero does not know that this same energy lies dormant within his vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else excited for botw2? >:3c


	5. Awakening

_Link…_

A bright light consumes the young Hylian’s vision as he peers tired eyes open. The first sensation he feels is warmth. Hotness. Burning all around him. The Champion panics. He attempts to move his limbs but it is to no avail; every movement leaves him writhing in pain. Strong limbs are pierced to the ground with unidentifiable weapons. They gleam in the fiery pit that the young man is trapped in.

_Wake up, Link…_

The Hylian opens his mouth to scream out for help but nothing comes out. His throat is so dry. The smoke causes his eyes to water. Debris surrounds his helpless body. Through his tears, he can make out a shadowy figure that stands before a broken triforce. He is not alone. 

_Wake up, Link._

The figure turns around and begins to approach. The Champion writhes in pain once more, afraid to know why and how he got here. The silhouette of someone familiar becomes clearer. The height. The long, flowing red hair. Golden eyes. Wicked smile. He raises the glowing sword that was destined for the Hero of Hyrule, strikes down-

_Wake up, Link!_

A loud gasp shakes the young Hylian’s body out of his night terror. His body convulses on its own, his eyes already stinging from the crying out he did in his sleep. Blue eyes seek out gold and he finds them hovering over him. Instead of feeling the comfort he grew accustomed to, unhinged fear takes over. The Hylian Champion kicks his way off of the bed and lands on the hardwood of the stable the two checked into a few hours ago. The twitching young man closes in on himself as quick footsteps approach. The shadowy figure from his nightmare was here and kneeling in front of him. 

_“Are you alright? You woke me up with all that scre-"_

_“Get away from me!”_ The Hylian glares then shoves the larger man away. Startled, he falls onto the ground and freezes. The fear within the eyes of the courageous transfer to those who hold power. 

_“What happened?”_ The Gerudo signs sharply. The stifling feeling of betrayal dilutes his immediate reaction of anger. 

_“You! The fire, my sword…”_ The smaller man can only convey what he remembers distinctly. Part of him still thinks he is dreaming.

_“It wasn’t me.”_

_“Yes, I saw your eyes-"_

_“It wasn’t me!”_

_“Well, who else could it have been?!”_

_“Will you hear me out?”_ Clearly the elder of the two had an idea of what transpired after the Champion fell asleep. The remaining question was how.

_“What do you mean? You- someone like you, had me bound. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe.”_ The young man is silenced when his friend raises his hand. A solemn expression consumes his fatigued features.

_“What I saw was not through my lens. Fire. He started it. The sword. He stole it. Y-You…”_ A brief moment of stillness. The Hylian can barely make out the glint of light reflecting off of a falling tear. _“What you saw was not me. But I saw everything.”_

_“You… saw me?”_

_“I couldn’t reach you. It was as if I was consuming the space but had no control over it. You… you didn’t feel me?”_ Without thinking-

_“Wake up, Link.”_

_“Yes.”_ The Gerudo releases a breath he did not know he was holding. The feeling of anger passed once he saw understanding in the Hylian’s bloodshot eyes.

_“How did we have the same vision? The same nightmare?”_ The younger man inquired partly to himself.

_“I believe I know how.”_ Without further questioning, the elder reaches out to grab his companion’s left hand.

_“Tali?”_

The Gerudo extends his right hand, palm facing down. The Hylian follows suit. The moment their hands are beside each other, their faces are illuminated by the symbols that bind their fate. Neither of them noticed the markings before this night. The two young men did not simply experience a nightmare; they experienced a premonition. The older of the two explains the concept as it was passed down to him by the Sheikah Sage. Stillness occupies their space once again.

_“So what do we do?”_ The Hylian finally asks after a while.

_“We have two options. Let our fate consume us or fight against it.”_ The elder has already made up his mind. The fire in his eyes ignited on his latter suggestion.

_“How will we do that?”_

_“We need to… the only way is…”_ There is a struggle to find the correct wording.

_“You don’t know.”_

_“I don’t know yet.”_ The elder corrects his young companion. This shouldn’t make the two of them smile but it does anyway.

_“We’ll have to figure it out soon.”_

_“Yes. I don’t wish to watch your life get taken away by someone impersonating my hand.”_

_“And I don’t want my life to be taken away.”_

_“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”_ Another exchange of smiles leaves the Hylian calm, his body completely recovering from the state of shock it was in.

Before long, the two heroes find their way to their feet and return to their shared bed. The elder has a habit of sleeping with his back toward the Champion out of respect of privacy but tonight is different. The only comfort the two of them found in this doomed world was within each other. Thus, the larger man turns over and shifts to rest his head against his friend’s chest. His hands grasp onto the fabric of the smaller man’s undershirt loosely and he releases a soft sigh. This does not scare the Hylian like it would have a week ago. Instead of shying away, he returns the affectionate gesture by clasping his arms around his older friend and holds him close. He naturally found himself in the role of the protector. The remainder of the night would leave the two in the most comfortable state of unconsciousness they had ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit short but the idea came to me on a whim, we'll get back to their scheduled traveling antics soon!  
> also: i believe tali began having his premonition before link did :)


End file.
